The Last Time
by xkayukexchanx
Summary: A humorous/serious tale about the characters of Inuyasha learning the true meaning of love.   Detailed summary inside.  Lemon and smut warning.
1. Can't Let Go

Inuyasha: The Final Time

**Summary**: Kagome has a hard time staying with Inuyasha; Inuyasha has a hard time forgetting the past; Koga teaches Sesshomaru how to love; Ayame and Sango learn the true meaning of the word 'competition'; Kikyou shows off her goods and Naraku is the same 'ol manipulative bastard.

**Pairings**: Inuyasha x Kagome, Kagome x Houjo, Inuyasha x Kikyou, Kikyou x Naraku, Koga x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Miroku x Ayame

**Warning**: Lemon and heavy amounts of boy x boy smut, as along with boy x girl smut. Viewer discretion is advised, read with caution.

**Plot Warning**: This story was made to poke fun at the love triangle between the characters: **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** and **Kikyou**. You got to admit, it is an annoying plot supporter.

**Disclaimer**: I _do not own_ Inuyasha; this includes: it's title, plot and characters.

Chapter 1: Can't Let Go

* * *

><p>"Forget it Inuyasha! You're such a jerk!"<p>

Kagome huffed and stomped out of Inuyasha's room, struggling to put her shirt back on. Inuyasha raced after her, struggling himself to keep his pants from falling off of his hips; he grabbed her wrist, in attempts to stop her from leaving.

"No! Please, Kagome, understand! I had no idea about the pictures!"

Kagome wrestled her wrist free from Inuyasha's grip and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears that would fall any minute.

"Bullshit! You're such a liar Inuyasha!"

"No! Please, Kagome, baby… I swear I don't remember ever having them in the first place!"

Kagome shook her head in disbelief and headed back to the door. Inuyasha pulled his pants up past his waist, zipping it up quickly, while still trying to convince Kagome to stay. Kagome quickly grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes; her hand rested on the doorknob, slowing turning it before ripping the door open. Her eyes widened in shock as she almost bumped into Inuyasha's childhood friend and her worst enemy, Koga. Inuyasha stood there, staring at Koga dumbfounded. After a few seconds of staring, he facepalmed himself, completely forgetting that he made plans to hang with Koga today after the ravenette was done with work. Inuyasha always had to make sure to make separate plans with the two since they always never got along well.

Koga grinned and waved. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Kagome just glared at Koga and pushed past him, ignoring his obnoxious snickering. "Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, stepping out of his house onto the first step. Kagome didn't stop, not even to look back. Instead, she started to walk quickly around the corner and out of sight. Inuyasha huffed and pulled up his pants again, that seemed to not want to stay on his hips. Koga smirked and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Watsa matter this time puppy? You couldn't get it up again?"

"Geez Koga, what a great friend you are."

Koga laughed and pulled Inuyasha inside, closing the door quietly behind them. Inuyasha sighed and plopped himself onto the living room sofa, rubbing his temples. Koga took off his shoes and joined him on the sofa, relaxing into it. He put an arm around his stressed friend, reassuringly rubbing his shoulder. Inuyasha groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"So, what really did happen this time?"

Inuyasha raised his head and looked over at the ravenette, taking note that he was actually serious this time. He sighed and decided to tell Koga before it was beaten out of him instead.

"… She found the photos."

Koga arched an eyebrow, confused. "Photos? You mean from the time we 'experimented'?" Inuyasha blushed and glared at the laughing ravenette; he punched him in the arm. "You freaking idiot! You promised you'd never speak of that again! Besides, we were 10! We didn't know what we were doing!" Koga continued to laugh, trying to rub out the throbbing pain that coursed throughout his entire left arm. "Right, right… Alright, I'm sorry. Let's get serious again. What photos?" Inuyasha sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"You know, the photos; as in the photos of my anniversary with Kikyou."

Koga's smile disappeared as his eyes widened in shock. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"You mean the ones with the…"

"Yeah…"

"… And you guys were doing the…"

"Yup, those are the ones."

Koga let out a long whistle; scratching the top of his head and then smoothing it back out. He leaned back into the couch as well, crossing one leg over the other one.

"I thought you got rid of them."

Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "They were too good of memories. I couldn't bear to part with them, as cheesy as that sounds." Koga shook his head, disappointed. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. "You're still not over Kikyou Inuyasha? Dude, it's been like 5 years now…" Inuyasha stood up and started to pace up and down the living room.

"I can't just _forget _about her! She's my first love and my actual **FIRST**!"

Koga looked up at the silverette and flashed a small concerned smile. "The more you hold onto your memory of her, the harder it will be on Kagome." Inuyasha stopped pacing and clenched his fists. "I know that." Koga gently tugged on Inuyasha's wrist, mentally telling him to calm his nerves and sit down. Inuyasha laid across Koga's lap instead, face buried in a sofa pillow. Koga patted his back, which in turn earned him a low groan.

"I mean, think about it Inuyasha. Kagome already dumped you once because of this Kikyou bullshit. This tipsy curvy relationship you two have is already on the brink. Anything you do now can definitely bring Kagome over the edge."

"…"

"I'm juss' saying… You've got to make a choice before it's too late."

Inuyasha sat up, sitting on the sofa. "Whaddya mean, 'too late'?" Koga shrugged and stretched. "It's not that important, but, I've been noticing Kagome talking to that Houjo kid a lot more lately."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock at the sudden news. "Houjo? You mean that dick from Class 4?" Koga sighed and nodded, instantly wishing he kept the depressing news to himself. Inuyasha let his shoulders drop, the shock of the news still affecting him.

"It's over…"

Koga looked up at his friend, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"If Houjo is getting involved, then it's over. She's going to dump me for him."

Koga placed his hand on Inuyasha's knee. "Inuyasha, you don't know that, so don't just assume things. They can just be talking, that's it. You still got a chance; you just have to straighten things out with her." Inuyasha's head sunk low, still feeling in the depressed slump.

"You make it sound so easy. It took me like 3 months just for her to consider taking me back."

"Well, she's a stubborn bitch. Can ya really blame her?"

Inuyasha playfully pushed Koga, as they both laughed. The one thing he loved about Koga was that no matter how bad of a mood he's in, Koga always managed to make him laugh about something. Be it telling the truth, or over exaggerating, Koga knew that laughter was the best medicine for any situation. Kagome was infamous around school for her hard headedness. She never lost a fight, verbally, because people would just get tired of trying to prove her wrong. The only one who really gave her a run for her money was Koga, because well, he's an asshole and he enjoys making her angry.

Koga wiped a tear and patted Inuyasha on the back. "The only advice I can give you is to ditch her. You're better off without her; she gives you too much damn problems anyways."

"Koga… That's **always **your advice."

"Yeah, and I'll keep telling you until actually take my fucking advice."

Inuyasha snickered and shook his head. "You're just saying that because you don't like her. You're being biased."

"Yeah, so? I also tell you that because you're always constantly bitching about her. When are you going to give yourself a break?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and decided to not even answer the question; he didn't want to get in a fight with Koga over this too. He rose off of the sofa and stretched. "You can hate her all you want man, I still love her."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Make me a sammich, would ya?"

Inuyasha picked up a sofa pillow and chucked it at Koga's face, which unfortunately missed. "You know where everything is you lazy bastard. Get off your ass and get it yourself."

Koga sighed and got off the sofa as well, letting the sofa pillow fall to the ground from his lap. He wandered over to the kitchen and ripped open the fridge. "You should really stock up in here man. Nothing has really changed much since the last time I've been here…"

Inuyasha scoffed at that comment. "You mean yesterday? Stocking up the fridge is Sesshy's job. If you got a problem with it, bitch to him about it."

Koga ignored the silvernette's response and took out a couple cans of orange Crush. He popped one open and threw the other one towards Inuyasha, which he caught with ease. Inuyasha proceeded to turn on the TV as well as the Xbox, suddenly in the mood to play some games to get his mind off of the whole Kagome issue.

"Are you in the mood to massacre some Nazi zombies?"

Koga smiled and leisurely walked back to the sofa with a large bag of Sun Chips to go along with his drink. "What kind of question is that? I'm always in the mood," he responded taking a seat while Inuyasha set up the game.

Inuyasha sat next to Koga as he started munching down on some chips. He put an extra Xbox controller next to the glutton and signed into his Profile. While he waited, he snagged a couple of chips and gobbled them down.

"Have you decided on what you're going to do yet?"

Inuyasha sighed, wishing that this topic of conversation died already. He opened his can of a soda and took a long sip before answering.

"No, not exactly."

Koga placed his can of soda on a stack of magazines that took over the top of the leather ottoman. "Listen, Inuyasha. Think of it this way; if you and Kikyou were meant to be together, you would still be together, correct? Right; and she wouldn't have cheated on you."

"…"

"Look at Kagome as like, a second chance or something; a second chance to redeem yourself of finding true love and all that crap. Yeah sure, I hate her guts, but I'm willing to make the sacrifice of not trying to kill her every time I see her because I know she makes you happy."

Inuyasha placed his drink down next to Koga's and looked at him.

"If an asshole like me can do something like that, don't you think a pussy like you can at least do the same for Kagome?"

"Wow, Koga. That was actually… kind of moving; coming out of your mouth that is."

Koga shrugged and picked out a couple of chips. "I have my moments," he responded popping another chip into his mouth. He then proceeded to sign into the Guest account on the Xbox and munched on a few more chips as he waited until it was done loading. "Don't get me wrong, I mean, I do honestly love Kagome; it's just that, for some reason, I just can't let go of Kikyou."

Koga huffed and placed the bag of chips next to him and brushed the crumbs off of his pants, also obviously annoyed at this point.

"Inuyasha, this is not fucking rocket science and all that shit; or even fucking quantum psychics. It's all just basic common sense. I'll even break it down for you: Bitch #1 claimed she loved you, while she was whoring around, fucking everything with a penis for 2 years behind your back. Bitch #2, yes immature and highly annoying, at least is loyal and actually gives a damn about you. Caring to point where it annoys the living hell outta me, but at least she gives an effort of trying to be a good girlfriend."

"Yeah, you're right, I know you are and I'm just being stupid-"

"Then stop being stupid and make the right choice already."

Inuyasha was about to respond, but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. Inuyasha whipped his head around to the door, only to see his older brother Sesshomaru walk in throwing his keys on top of the kitchen counter and placing a medium bag of groceries on the kitchen/dining table.

"Oh, hey Sesshy. Welcome back."

Sesshomaru slipped out of his shoes and walked into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and pulling his long silver hair into a low ponytail and then diving into the grocery bag. He looked up to his younger brother and his friend, Koga.

"Yeah, hey, have you eaten dinner yet?"

Inuyasha grinned and shook his head. Sesshomaru was insanely good at making meals, compliments of their late father who was a master chef. Inuyasha had enough common sense to sometimes not even bother making dinner for himself so he could enjoy Sesshomaru's tasty meals. Sesshomaru sighed, cursing himself for having such a lazy brother. His gaze danced over to Koga, who didn't even bother to say anything. "I'm guessing he's staying over for dinner as well?"

Koga shivered, feeling Sesshomaru's intense gaze at the back of his neck. He wanted to respond, wanting to stay to enjoy Sesshomaru's awesome meal, but he couldn't find the right words to say. Inuyasha smiled when he noticed Koga's nervousness. "Yeah, he's staying." Sesshomaru frowned at the fact his brother answered for Koga, but decided to let it go and get right into cooking. He took out a huge pot and filled it with cold water while turning on the stove. Koga quietly nibbled on a chip as Inuyasha patted on his leg. "Hey, did you want to chill upstairs instead until dinner is ready?" Koga's face literally beamed at the suggestion and looked at Inuyasha with a pleading face that just screamed 'YES!' Inuyasha snickered and shook his head, turning off the Xbox.

"Hey Sesshy? Me and Koga are just going to head upstairs and chill or something. Call us down when dinner is ready?"

Koga immediately grabbed the chips and rushed upstairs, trying to avert any kind of gaze Sesshomaru had fixed on him. He looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow, questioning Koga's strange behavior. Inuyasha walked up to the kitchen counter and rested on it. This was the perfect time to do Koga a favor.

"Hey, Sesshy? What do you think of Koga?"

Sesshomaru looked at him with a confused look as he put the pot of water on the stove's burner and turned off the sink faucet. "Why does it matter what I think of him?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "There's a reason, but that doesn't matter. Just answer the question."

Sesshomaru sighed and gave into Inuyasha's petty game of 21 questions. "I think he's odd."

Inuyasha smirked. "Odd? Well, yeah he's acting strange now, but I mean your overall feelings of him."

"Overall? I guess he's decent."

Inuyasha huffed. Sesshomaru was obviously dodging the questions with straightforward boring answers. Maybe he should just try the direct approach? "Do you think Koga's cute?"

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked up at Inuyasha with a blank stare. Inuyasha smiled and looked back, not fazed. "… I'm not answering that." Inuyasha's smile grew bigger. "Why? Is it because you actually do think he is?" Sesshomaru ignored the question, hoping Inuyasha would drop the subject already. "Oh c'mon Sesshy. We're brothers right? We can tell each other anything! It's alright if you're attracted to Koga; I don't mind." Sesshomaru slammed his knife and an onion down and looked up at Inuyasha with a glare. "I don't like him like that Inuyasha. Besides, where the hell is this all coming from? What? Does Koga have a crush on me or something?"

Inuyasha grinned. "For a while now, yeah ~"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha dumbfounded, not quite registering what the young silvernette had just said. "…What did you just say?" Inuyasha shook his head, his grin still plastered on his face. "That's not the question here Sesshy. The real question is how you're going to take responsibility of this!"

"Responsibility? This isn't my fault!"

Inuyasha pouted and pointed a finger at Sesshomaru, as if accusing him of something. "Of course it is Sesshy! It's your fault he has a major crush on you, and it's your fault for not even noticing this whole time!"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to retort, but the words just couldn't come out. He was utterly speechless. He looked away from his brother, trying to hide the obvious blush on his face. Koga, little Koga that he knew when he was just a baby had a 'major crush' on him? Inuyasha left his stunned older brother in the kitchen and walked up the stairs to meet up with his friend. Was he a bit too mean to Sesshomaru? Nah, he would be alright.

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead, trying to clear his mind. He had no idea what to do in this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, what did you think? Pretty different, right? :D

Well, anyways, this is the first Inuyasha fanfiction I have ever made. I thought it came out pretty well.

**Future chapter(s) warning**: OOC Sesshomaru, wishing death upon certain characters

Reviews are welcome, flaming unnecessary!


	2. Taking Responsibility

Inuyasha: The Last Time

**Summary**: Kagome has a hard time staying with Inuyasha; Inuyasha has a hard time forgetting the past; Koga teaches Sesshomaru how to love; Ayame and Sango learn the true meaning of the word 'competition'; Kikyou shows off her goods and Naraku is the same 'ol manipulative bastard.

**Pairings**: Inuyasha x Kagome, Kagome x Houjo, Inuyasha x Kikyou, Kikyou x Naraku, Koga x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Miroku x Ayame

**Warning**: Lemon and heavy amounts of boy x boy smut, as along with boy x girl smut. Viewer discretion is advised, read with caution.

**Plot Warning**: This story was made to poke fun at the love triangle between the characters: **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** and **Kikyou**. You got to admit, it is an annoying plot supporter.

**Disclaimer**: I _do not own_ Inuyasha; this includes: it's title, plot and characters.

Chapter 2: Taking Responsibility

* * *

><p>Koga sat on Inuyasha's bed, looking out the window. Sometimes he'd forget that <em>he <em>lived here too, which was kind of weird since he knew _him _for all of his life. He sighed and looked at the door, wondering what was taking Inuyasha so long to get up here.

'_Maybe he got caught up in conversation with him?'_

Koga crept towards the door and put his ear against it, in hopes of hearing anything. He frowned when all he could hear was mumbling. Maybe if he cracked the door open just a bit? Koga placed his hand on the doorknob with full intentions to open it, when he suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He panicked and raced back to the bed, trying to sit the way he was before naturally. He cleared his throat and smiled when the door slowly opened.

"It's about time you got up here. What the heck were doing down-"

Koga's eyes widened in shock as Sesshomaru entered the small room. What the hell? Where was Inuyasha, and why the heck was _he _in here? What's going on? Koga's mind was full of unanswered questions, as he couldn't keep his eyes off the long silver haired beauty that stared at him back with those deep golden eyes. Koga felt his breath hitch in his throat; his mouth was dry and his hands hurt from clutching the bed sheets so hard until his knuckles turned white.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and leaned against it, arms crossed. He looked a bit, um, is nervous the right word? Well, whatever it is, he looked distressed. He cleared his own throat and looked at the ravenette with a sudden stern look. "Koga, we need to talk."

Koga gulped and immediately looked away, telling himself that he could never look at that gorgeous face for another minute. He tensed up as Sesshomaru walked closer; he felt weight added to the bed as Sesshomaru sat close to him. He could actually feel his gaze. It was like Sesshomaru was staring right through him, or perhaps right into his soul; no matter how cheesy it sounded, it was intimidating, maybe even a bit frightening. Koga put his hands on his lap and gripped his pants instead, a small blush creeping onto his face. Sesshomaru scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way to start this conversation off. "Remember the first time we met?"

Koga looked at Sesshomaru at the corner of his eye and then quickly looked back at his lap. "…Yeah." Sesshomaru smirked and propped his elbows on his knees. "It was sort of a surprise actually. I never would have thought that Inuyasha would ever make friends, since he was so shy; and you were the always there for him. You helped him make friends and were always looking out for him." Koga smiled, thinking back to the old days. It was true; Inuyasha was too shy for his own good. He wasn't good at making friends, and him and Sesshomaru just moved to the neighborhood, so Sesshomaru couldn't help much either.

"I was actually, sort of, jealous to be honest." Koga looked at him, surprised. "What? Why?"

Sesshomaru looked back at him. "I couldn't do much for my brother back then. With Father being sick all the time, and Inuyasha's mother passing away, I didn't know what to do most of the time. I was jealous that you could help him do so much more things than I could ever have." Koga shook his head. "N-No! Why should you be jealous? You're a great brother and an even greater person! Not to mention, Inuyasha loves you a whole lot. I was just trying to be a good friend was all! It was nothing, really…" Koga turned around and looked back down at his lap. Perhaps he had said too much? He silently cursed himself for talking too much. Sesshomaru looked forward again and sighed. "Even so, I never got to thank you."

Koga felt the bed shift once more as Sesshomaru got up and sat closer to him. He felt goose bumps all over his skin, and his whole body felt like it was swimming with different feelings. His mind was overflowed with nervousness and confusion; what the heck was going on? What Sesshomaru planning?

"Koga, look at me."

Koga's blush deepened, wondering what he should do. He felt Sesshomaru's soft hand on his chin, which sent shivers down his spine. He was forced to look at the silverette; his gaze was so intense, just looking into his eyes this close was making Koga melt. He just couldn't look away; it was like he was caught in a trance. Those pools of gold were just so damn mesmerizing. Sesshomaru brushed his thumb against Koga's bottom lip; it was soft to the touch, and it was enticing.

"W-What… What are you doing?" Koga asked shakily.

"…Taking responsibility."

He leaned in closer, feeling Koga tense up as their noses briefly touched one another. He replaced his thumb with his lips, pushing forward gently. It took a few seconds for Koga to register what was actually going on, until finally he kissed back, pushing forward with the same gentleness.

Was this actually happening? Or was this just another wet dream he was having? The kiss got more passionate, as the two could feel themselves getting lost into it. Sesshomaru brushed his tongue against Koga's bottom lip, begging for entrance that Koga immediately obliged by opening his mouth. Sesshomaru didn't waste any time of devouring the young ravenette's hot cavern, tasting every inch of the hot cavern. Koga moaned into the kiss gently grabbing Sesshomaru's cheek, gesturing him to come closer. Sesshomaru took in the invitation and pushed Koga's back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss once. Koga wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, bringing him down on top of him. Sesshomaru broke the kiss for air, and looked down at the panting, red-faced ravenette. Koga blinked and tried to catch his breath; he looked up Sesshomaru, with lust-filled eyes. His licked his kiss swollen lips as he panted.

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru tried to catch his own breath. What the hell just happened here? Yeah, he wanted to make Koga feel better, but perhaps he went a bit too far? Maybe he should stop before it got too dangerous-

"…I love you…"

Sesshomaru froze, taken aback at what he just heard. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Koga just admitted that he was in love with him, so does that mean he should say it back? He had to admit, he did like Koga, but did that mean he was in love with him?

"K-Koga… I…"

Koga smiled and put a finger to Sesshomaru's lips, silencing him. "It's okay Sesshy, I know you don't love me and that's alright." Sesshomaru frowned, feeling guilty. "I do like you, Koga... But I've never actually… I'm sorry." Koga's eyes widened a bit, and then he started to laugh. Sesshomaru blushed and glared. "What the hell is so funny?"

Koga wiped a tear and pushed Sesshomaru off on him and straddled his lap. He pulled on the collar of Sesshomaru's shirt towards him, so they were closer and smiled. "Heh, don't worry, I'll teach you," Koga whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. Sesshomaru leaned in closer, anxious to reclaim those delicious plump lips once more. Koga moved back out of Sesshomaru's reach, which earned him a low groan. Koga smiled and flicked his tongue off the tip of Sesshomaru's nose. "Baby steps, Sesshy, baby steps…" Koga yelped and laughed as Sesshomaru picked him up bridal style. "Fuck that," Sesshomaru grunted, walking towards the door. Koga snickered and reached out for the doorknob. He giggled when Sesshomaru attacked his neck, not leaving any skin unbitten.

Koga shivered as Sesshomaru attacked his sensitive spot; the moans flowed from his mouth. He leaned back into Sesshomaru's arm, so he could get better access to the rest of his neck. Sesshomaru licked his neck line up to the tip of his chin and nibbled underneath it. "Nehhh~ Sesshy. Can't ya wait until we actually get to the bed first?" Sesshomaru groaned in response and continued torturing the ravenette's neck.

Inuyasha patiently waited outside of his bedroom door. What the heck was taking his brother so long in there? He froze when he heard the doorknob twist a bit. Were they finally done talking? He pouted when they didn't open the door; instead he just heard muffled giggling of some sort. That's weird.

'_Enough of this…'_

Inuyasha was about to open the door, but was startled when the door swung open and he was greeted by a smiling Koga and a scowling Sesshomaru. Koga grinned and waved a bit. "Oh, hey there buddy. How's it hanging?" Inuyasha awkwardly smiled back, his gaze jumping from Koga's to Sesshomaru's face, trying to figure out what was going on in there. "Um, hey… That took quite a while. I'm hoping you guys talked things out?"

Sesshomaru sighed and crossed his arms. Why was he so upset? Koga patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Yeah, we did. Sorry it took quite a while though." Inuyasha shrugged. "Wasn't that long I guess. It's getting pretty late, are you heading home now?"

Koga snickered. "Nah, I'll just crash here." Sesshomaru's face beamed when he heard this. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice it, and now he was really wondering what went on in there. He should interrogate Koga about it later. "Oh okay. Yeah, sure you can. Sess, you know where the blow up mattress is?" Sesshomaru's eye twitched at the question; he immediately grabbed Koga's arm and dragged him down the hall to his room. Koga looked back and smiled at Inuyasha. "No need I guess haha!"

Inuyasha stared at them dumbfounded. Did he just see what he just saw? "Okay! What the fuck guys!" He stood there, waiting for response; he walked back into his room and closed the door behind him when he didn't get an answer. He was about to crawl into bed when he noticed the sheets were all messed up. "You've got to be kidding me," Inuyasha muttered. He quickly walked over to his bed and inspected the sheets. Sesshomaru would have to buy him new ones tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: How was the second chapter?

I apologize if the character of Sesshomaru seems out of place a bit; you probably would of noticed the huge difference if you are a true Inuyasha fan. But, to make the character fit with the situation, this had to be done.

**Futue chapter(s) warning**: More drama, flashbacks and heavier smutty scenes.

Reviews are welcome, flaming is not necessary!


	3. The Decision

Inuyasha: The Final Time

**Summary**: Kagome has a hard time staying with Inuyasha; Inuyasha has a hard time forgetting the past; Koga teaches Sesshomaru how to love; Ayame and Sango learn the true meaning of the word 'competition'; Kikyou shows off her goods and Naraku is the same 'ol manipulative bastard.

**Pairings**: Inuyasha x Kagome, Kagome x Houjo, Inuyasha x Kikyou, Kikyou x Naraku, Koga x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Miroku x Ayame

**Warning**: Lemon and heavy amounts of boy x boy smut, as along with boy x girl smut. Viewer discretion is advised, read with caution.

**Plot Warning**: This story was made to poke fun at the love triangle between the characters: **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** and **Kikyou**. You got to admit, it is an annoying plot supporter.

**Disclaimer**: I _do not own_ Inuyasha; this includes: it's title, plot and characters.

Chapter 3: The Decision

* * *

><p>Kagome sipped her juice as she swirled her body left and right in her stool chair. She sighed and played with the ice with her straw, watching them swimming around in her soda. Her thoughts kept going back to the incident yesterday at Inuyasha's. She just couldn't bring herself to get over it. How could Inuyasha betray her, again?<p>

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome!"

Kagome shook her head and looked up at her two concerned friends, Sango and Ayame. She couldn't get Inuyasha out of her head, so she invited them to hang out at their favorite restaurant, WacDonalds. She couldn't help but to feel alone when she had gotten into fights with her boyfriend. Kagome sighed and continued to swirl the liquid around in her cup.

Ayame pouted, hating to see her friend in this state. It was kind of weird how their friendship started. In 1st year, she had this huge crush on Kagome's boyfriend, Koga, and she hated Kagome for having what she had wanted oh so bad. He was lean, muscular, tanned and a star athlete for cross country running, which she was into herself. She was ecstatic when they had finally broke up, but was devastated when she found out the reason why; Koga had come out of the closet. Ayame always told herself that Kagome was the one to convert him; she must have turned him off from females completely. But, to her dismay, she ended up a very close friend to the man stealer, thanks to their 2nd year Biology teacher, forcing them to be partners. Back to reality, Ayame rolled her eyes and continued to munch on her fries. This was a typical thing they did; when one was depressed, they would gorge themselves in WacDonald's, to eat the pain away. It wasn't healthy, but it was effective at the same time.

"Kagome? Are you going to be alright?" This time it was Sango's turn to speak. Sango was in her senior year; she was the oldest, so she was the wisest and the most experienced then them both. To deal with the pain of dumping Koga, in 2nd year, Kagome signed up for all sorts of club activities to take her mind off of it. One of the clubs was a Kendo club, where she met the Captain, Sango. Kagome wasn't very good at it, and Sango saw it right away. So she gave her private lessons, and soon they just started to hang out as friends. Eventually, Kagome quit the Kendo club, but the friendship with Sango only grew from then on.

Kagome shook her head and smiled at the two. "No, I'm fine, really." Ayame slammed her cup down a little louder than necessary and looked up at Kagome. "If you were fine, we wouldn't be here right now, so out with it already." Sango threw Ayame a hurtful glance. Ayame scoffed and brushed it aside; Sango was always the nicer of the friends, but Ayame knew that she was getting tired of this B.S. as well. "Look, Kagome, I don't mean to be rude, but this is like, the 100th time you've gotten into some shitty fight with Inuyasha. You don't have to tell us otherwise. Basically, what I am saying is that you have to cut this out already. Either you break up with him and save you and ourselves the suffering, or I beat the crap out of him and we're all flipping happy," Ayame said, eating another fry.

Kagome blinked, questioning the fact that they were friends. They were so different, in so many ways also. She smiled. "Thanks Ayame, but you know I just can't leave Inuyasha again. It hurt more leaving him then staying with him," she responded while stealing a fry from Sango. Ayame huffed and sat back in her chair. This was honestly ridiculous. Can't Kagome see she's just hurting herself and annoying the people around her by dragging them into her problems?

"Kagome, think about it this way, you'll be helping yourself and Inuyasha by just telling him what he needs to do. You need to tell him it's time to make a choice, either you or Kikyou," Sango briefly explained. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at Kikyou's name. If it wasn't for her, everything would just be fine.

'_Honestly, I wish that bitch would just rot in hell or something. But she'd probably find a way back just to make Inuyasha's and my life more miserable.'_

Kagome took a quick sip of her drink and thought this through. "I guess it would make more sense huh?" Ayame crossed her arms and let out an annoyed sigh. "That would be the better solution, and if you're going to do this, promise us that if he chooses Kikyou, do not drag us into this shit again." Sango didn't reply, in fact she was in on this one. She loved Kagome like a younger sister, but sometimes when Inuyasha was brought up, she was a bit overwhelming. Kagome looked back at Sango then to Ayame and sighed. "Alright, I promise."

Kagome opened up her bedroom door and flung herself onto her bed. What a tiring day. She turned her head towards her night stand and smiled when he noticed the picture frame that held the picture of her first birthday she shared with Inuyasha. That was a really good memory. She remembered how sweet he was trying to be; taking her to her favorite amusement park, treating her to dinner and then, taking her virginity. It couldn't have been any more magical. What happened to that Inuyasha back then? Now he was this ignorant, holding on to the past, asshole, and also seems to just enjoy hurting Kagome's feelings.

Kagome sat up and clenched her shirt. Her heart seemed to hurt every single time she thought about him. How much more of this is she actually willing to take? Kagome reached for her bag that was thrown on the ground beside her. She reached into it, searching for her phone. Retrieving it, she immediately looked for Inuyasha's number and dialed. Sango and Ayame were right, he had to make a decision and stop dragging her along this emotional rollercoaster. Her body tensed when the phone was finally picked up.

"Helllller?"

Kagome frowned; of course, Koga would answer the phone. "Let me talk to him, Koga."

Koga snickered. "Why should I? You didn't even ask nicely~"

Kagome rolled her eyes, easily annoyed by Koga's antics to piss her off. "Koga, damn it, this is important, let me talk to Inuyasha."

Koga sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Kagome relaxed again as Koga called for Inuyasha to get the phone. Her eyebrow twitched when Koga referred her as a 'bitch on the phone'. She would make him pay for that later.

"Um, hello?" Kagome sighed, yes, it was definitely Inuyasha this time. "Hey, Inuyasha."

"K-Kagome! I've been trying to call you-"

"I know,.. I know. I'm sorry I've been sort of ignoring you."

"…Oh."

"Yeah, listen, Inuyasha. I've been thinking about this a lot, and I've come to a compromise."

"I'm listening."

"This is the deal Inuyasha; I can't take it anymore, I honestly can't. This pain is actually going to kill me if things continue to go this way."

"Kagome-"

"Nu uh! Let me finish."

"…"

"You have a decision to make; either you choose to be with me, and we start fresh, or chase Kikyou for the rest of your life."

"Kagome, I-"

"What can you honestly say Inuyasha? It's either Choice A or Choice B; it's no mix in between. Do you get it?"

"Yeah… I get it, but I'm going to need some time to think about this. Kagome?"

"…Yes?"

"Can I please ask you to just wait for me just a bit longer?"

Kagome could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks now. When did she start crying? She wiped them away quickly and cleared her throat.

"Kagome, you there?"

"Yeah, I am, and I will Inuyasha. But there's a fucking limit I can wait. I can't wait for you forever, no matter how much I- never mind."

"Alright, thanks Kagome. We'll talk later alright? I love you."

"…" She couldn't answer back. Her throat felt dry and she just couldn't find the words to say, so she hung up. The tears flowed freely now and she wasn't able to control it. She jumped when her phone suddenly went off. She checked the call I.D.

'_Houjo..?'_

Kagome tried to calm down. She took deep breaths and wiped away the tears with her shirt. She flipped open her phone and cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome? What's up?"

"Oh, n-nothing, Houjo. Um, how did you get my number?"

"Oh, ha ha, sorry. Ayame gave it to me."

Kagome froze. Ayame gave him her number? Why the hell would she do that?

"Oh, um, alright then…"

"She told me you weren't feeling well today and that I should give you a call."

That little witch! Was she trying to hook her up with Houjo, even though she's trying to deal with Inuyasha?

"Oh, um, Houjo. This is really sweet of you, but I'm alright, really. No need to worry."

"...You don't sound alright."

"No, that's just your imagination."

"Have you been crying Kagome?"

Kagome froze and gulped. How the hell did he know? "N-No! Of course not, why would I be?"

"You're voice is cracking a lot, and you sound tired. That's symptoms of crying."

"O-Oh..."

"Listen, Kagome, I am here for you, as well as Sango and Ayame. We just want the best for you; you know that, right?"

Kagome sighed and pushed her bangs back. She lay back on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and crooked the phone better so it was on her ear. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Meet me at the train station tomorrow around 12, alright?"

Kagome was about to respond but Houjo had hung up. What was he planning? She quickly sent Ayame a text saying, 'I am going to kill you.' A couple of minutes rolled by and she received a text from Ayame simply saying, ':D'.

Kagome closed her phone shut and shoved it back in her bag and shoving the bag back on the floor. She fluffed her pillow and closed her eyes, wandering off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: And the third chapter is done! Was that as good as the other chapters or worse!

Don't be afraid to let me know! Does anyone have any idea what's going to happen next? Are you too excited to read the next chapter? Is this Author's Note taking up too much time?

I'll shut up now.

**Future chapter(s) warning**: New problems arrive for Inuyasha and Koga, heavy cursing and more smut.

Reviews are welcome, flaming is not necessary!


	4. Unexpected Encounter

Inuyasha: The Final Time

**Summary**: Kagome has a hard time staying with Inuyasha; Inuyasha has a hard time forgetting the past; Koga teaches Sesshomaru how to love; Ayame and Sango learn the true meaning of the word 'competition'; Kikyou shows off her goods and Naraku is the same 'ol manipulative bastard.

**Pairings**: Inuyasha x Kagome, Kagome x Houjo, Inuyasha x Kikyou, Kikyou x Naraku, Koga x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Miroku x Ayame

**Warning**: Lemon and heavy amounts of boy x boy smut, as along with boy x girl smut. Viewer discretion is advised, read with caution.

**Plot Warning**: This story was made to poke fun at the love triangle between the characters: **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** and **Kikyou**. You got to admit, it is an annoying plot supporter.

**Disclaimer**: I _do not own_ Inuyasha; this includes: it's title, plot and characters.

Chapter 4: Unexpected Encounter

* * *

><p>Inuyasha quickly buttoned up his school uniform, racing down the stairs. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted his best friend Koga and his older brother Sesshomaru making out in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes in disgust; they could have at least warned him they would start doing shit like this. He shivered when he heard a soft moan and saw Sesshomaru push Koga up against the kitchen counter. If he didn't stop this now—He loudly cleared his throat, which brought both of their attention.<p>

"Oh, good morning Inuyasha. Slept in again?" Koga asked, trying to not make things more awkward. He gently pushed Sesshomaru off of him and walked over to the young silvernette. Sesshomaru scowled, cursing his brother for ruining the atmosphere. He walked over to the fridge to grab a prepared bento he had made the night before.

Inuyasha smiled at Koga and gave him a high-five. "Yeah, I had a lot of things on my mind last night."

Koga high-fived him back with a frown. "Do I even need to ask what it was about?" Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. Koga sighed and shook his head in disappointed. He really hated seeing his friend in such pain. He was in really deep shit this time, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to help Inuyasha with this one. It was those kinds of situations where he was going to have to ride out on his own, unfortunately.

Sesshomaru crept up behind Koga, wrapping an arm around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Koga smiled and leaned into the warm embrace, putting his hand on top of Sesshomaru's smooth one. Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha his lunch, which the silvernette took excitedly. "Thanks bro!" Sesshomaru nodded in response and released Koga from the love hug. "If you two don't get going now, you're going to be late for school."

Inuyasha shoved his lunch in his backpack and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, true, let's get going Koga!" He made his way to the door and opened it while slipping on his shoes. Koga turned to face Sesshomaru with a smile. Sesshomaru returned the smile and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"See you later?" Koga asked with a cute pout. Sesshomaru kissed him on the forehead and turned him around to the door. He firmly groped Koga's ass, which made the ravenette squeal. "Stay over tonight too, okay?" He whispered into Koga's ear. Koga blushed and nodded. He quickly put on his shoes and pecked Sesshomaru on the cheek. He raced out the door to meet up with a scowling Inuyasha.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha…"

"Hey, I'm not the one to judge. I don't find it odd at all that my older brother is banging my best friend."

Koga rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him. They both laughed and continued to walk down the road to school. "So, how are things with Kagome?"

Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up at the sky. "She called me last night."

Koga looked at the silvernette, surprised at this. "Oh really? What did she have to say?"

"She said something along the lines of what you said actually. Make a choice or she'll leave me; for real this time."

Koga looked down at his feet, wondering why Kagome suddenly started to think intelligently. "Well, she's not wrong. What did you say to that?"

"I asked her to give me time to think this out thoroughly."

Koga nodded and looked forward. "Yeah, that would be for the best, for now at least."

As their school came into view, Inuyasha started to feel more depressed. His shoulders dropped and sighed. This was the last place he had wanted to go to, especially with all the crap that's going on. What would he do if he saw Kagome talking all giddy with Houjo? He stopped in his tracks and kept his eyes glued to the ground. Koga stopped as well, resting a assuring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"C'mon man. Don't worry, I'm here for ya."

Inuyasha smiled up at the ravenette, telling himself that if he was gay, he would have definitely fallen in love with Koga, no questions asked. "Thanks Koga," he replied looking back up at the school again. As the two started for the school again, Koga looked around for any sign of Kagome or Houjo. Stress mixed with crap wasn't the best mixture for the early morning. He would have probably snap before Inuyasha did.

"Hey, we're here pretty early. Wanna loiter for a bit?" Koga suggested. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and looked around the front yard. How could everyone be so lively every morning? He wished he could be as happy as they were. Inuyasha sighed and headed inside the building to his locker. Koga followed suit and they both changed to their inside shoes. "What do you want to do with the little time we have?" Koga leaned against his locker in deep thought.

"How about spending a little time with me?"

Inuyasha and Koga whipped their heads around towards the voice. Inuyasha froze, as if he had seen a ghost. Koga's eyes widened in shock, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"…K-Kikyou?"

Kikyou stood there, smiling at the two dumbfounded boys. She was as beautiful as ever; long, jet-black hair, porcelain skin, slim yet curvy figure and the kind of voice that made your soul melt. Her school uniform fit her perfectly; the blouse unbuttoned half-way, showing her plump cleavage and the skirt that rested on her hips cut off at her thighs. She was the sight to see.

"Kikyou? What- What are you doing here?"

Kikyou smiled and straightened the strap on her bag. "I moved back silly. Didn't you get the message?"

Inuyasha immediately shook his head, still not believing she was standing right in front of him. He didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling right now. Happy? Disappointed? Upset? Koga clenched his fists and stood in front of Inuyasha protectively. Kikyou raised a curious brow at the ravenette, which Koga responded with a death glare.

"OK, now tell us the real reason you're here."

Kikyou giggled. "Geez, Koga. I'm glad to see you too. You know, I always thought that "bad boy" attitude was attractive." Inuyasha felt a stab at his chest with that response. This wasn't the first time she had openly hit on Koga in front of him, so why did it hurt twice as bad? Inuyasha gulped and clenched his shirt. Koga could feel the awkward aura emitting from Inuyasha, which made his heart stung and his anger flare.

"You've deffs never changed. You disappear for 5 years, show up suddenly and start hitting on me? Even after all the shit that you caused? You seriously are fucking asking for it you dumb-"

Koga stopped when he felt a shivering hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha shook his head and squeezed a bit harder.

"Well! It's nice seeing you two, really! We definitely have to catch up," Kikyou said with a wave. She sent a kiss to Koga and gave Inuyasha a second glance before turning her heel and walking down the hall. Koga clenched his teeth; wishing he had claws so he can rip her chest to see if she really did have a heart.

Inuyasha let his hands rest on his side and laid against the locker, sliding down onto the ground.

"Inuyasha…"

Koga kneeled down to his friend's level and patted him on the head.

"Is this… a sign?"

Koga arched a brow and sat next to the silverette to hear well. "A sign? Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, for her to suddenly show up… Is it a sign?" Inuyasha asked looking up at his friend. Koga felt his heart sink at the look of his friend. If he wasn't mistaken, Inuyasha could break down to tears at any minute. "Inuyasha, don't think about this." "But Koga-"

"No buts!" Koga exclaimed, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, forcing him to stand up. Inuyasha gasped at the sudden action as he was pulled down the hall towards the infirmary. Koga quickly opened the door and threw Inuyasha in onto the bed.

"K-Koga, what the-"

Koga took out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Shut up and just lay there. Pretend you're sick." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, confused by his friend's actions. He was cut off as Koga started to blab on the phone.

"Neh, Fluffy-chan~ Can you please do me a favor?"

"W-Wait, Koga. Why are you calling Sesshy- MMRPH," Inuyasha was cut off with a sudden pillow in his face. Koga sat on the bed, silently telling Inuyasha to shut his trap.

"Well, you see, our dear Inuyasha isn't feeling so well. Can you please pick him up?"

Inuyasha sat there in silence, listening to Koga's conversation. What the hell was he planning? Why was he asking his brother to pick him up?

"Plleasssee Fluffy? I'll make it up to you~"

Inuyasha shivered; he was definitely not comfortable with the two dating.

"Thanks Fluffy~ I love you… See you soon. Bye." Koga snapped his phone shut and sighed.

"Hey, Koga- What's the deal? What's going on?"

Koga looked at Inuyasha with a sympathetic look. "Fluffy is coming to get you. You're going home Inuyasha."

Inuyasha became more confused. "What? Why?"

"You're not strong enough for this crap today Inuyasha. Let me handle this Kikyou bullshit for now, OK?" Koga responded ruffling Inuyasha's bangs.

"Koga…"

"No use arguing about this puppy. I've already made my decision."

"But! What about what I choose?" Inuyasha pouted.

Koga frowned. "You're not exactly good at making decisions. Remember?"

Inuyasha stared at Koga for a moment and sighed of defeat. There was no sense of arguing with Koga. "Thanks…"

Koga smiled and replied, "No problem, buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, here is the 4th installment. Things are getting really heated up now aren't they?

Sorry that the chapters are being a tad late. . . But don't worry, better and bountfil chapters await!

**Future chapter(s) warning: **Sesshy gets a "little" violent and Inuyasha questions his sexuality.

Reviews are welcome, flaming is uneccesary!


	5. Welcome Back, Bitch

Inuyasha: The Last Time

**Summary**: Kagome has a hard time staying with Inuyasha; Inuyasha has a hard time forgetting the past; Koga teaches Sesshomaru how to love; Ayame and Sango learn the true meaning of the word 'competition'; Kikyou shows off her goods and Naraku is the same 'ol manipulative bastard.

**Pairings**: Inuyasha x Kagome, Kagome x Houjo, Inuyasha x Kikyou, Kikyou x Naraku, Koga x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Miroku x Ayame

**Warning**: Lemon and heavy amounts of boy x boy smut, as along with boy x girl smut. Viewer discretion is advised, read with caution.

**Plot Warning**: This story was made to poke fun at the love triangle between the characters: **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** and **Kikyou**. You got to admit, it is an annoying plot supporter.

**Disclaimer**: I _do not own_ Inuyasha; this includes: it's title, plot and characters.

**Note: **In the last chapter, I accidentally titled it "Inuyasha: The _Final _Time. Complete mistake on my part. I apologize, so please, enjoy this new installment.

Chapter 5: Welcome Back, Bitch.

* * *

><p>Koga crossed his arms and leaned against his chair. Homeroom was just beginning, and the word of Kikyou returning spread like wild fire. She was the subject of every conversation and rumors were already spreading. Koga irritatingly tapped his pencil against his desk. All that he could hear around him was "Kikyou this…" and "Kikyou is so beautiful…" and "Kikyou was a government spy…" How the hell did that rumor get started anyways?<p>

"Hey, Koga. Have you heard? Kikyou-"

Koga's death glare cut the kid off from his sentence. "Tsk. So annoying…"

What was the big deal anyways? She wasn't _that _great… Sure, she was the student council president, all-star of the volleyball team, the archery club and one of the top five smartest kids in school. Pfft, nothing that special.

The room began to quiet down as their homeroom teacher entered. As the students took their seats, the teacher briefly explained today's lesson plan and something about a new student.

'Wait, what?' Koga looked up; his jaw dropped as he watched the 'new student' walk inside of the classroom. It was Kikyou.

Koga growled. Of course, it had to be her to be in his class.

'Good thing I sent Inuyasha home…'

As Kikyou began her self-introduction, Koga couldn't help but to feel sick. He truly hated this woman with every fiber of his being. Over the couple of years, he always joked about how he would one day figure out the perfect crime to eliminate her existence. But the truth of the matter was, Koga was actually serious about it. If he could kill one person in the world, well, you already know who that would be.

As Kikyou finished up her small speech, she smiled at the teacher, which unsurprisingly made him blush as he pointed her to sit at the desk in the back next to… Koga!

"Wait, what!"

All the students in the classroom as well as the teacher looked back at Koga with a confusing look.

The teacher shot him a questioning look. "Is there a problem Koga-kun?"

"Well, yeah. Can't she sit somewhere else?"

Kikyou chuckled. The teacher furrowed his eyebrows at Koga and shook his head.

"Koga-kun, that's not very polite."

"Yeah well, sorry Teach, but it's better for me to tell you the truth now, than for me to start problems later," Koga retorted, giving a death glare to Kikyou.

"Oh, and I was really looking forward to being friends with you Koga-san…" Kikyou said with a hurtful look. Some of the male students took notice and shot Koga a death glare for being so rude to her. Koga blushed and widened his eyes a bit, not believing that she just put him under the spotlight like that. He crossed his arms and slunk back into his chair, looking out of the window mumbling, "Fine…"

The teacher smiled and gestured Kikyou to take her seat. Kikyou smiled in response and practically skipped to her seat and plopped into her chair. She looked over to Koga and flashed him a huge smile. Koga ignored her and furiously opened his textbook.

Kagome nervously moved around in her seat. She had heard a couple of rumors of Kikyou returning to school, and it really put her on the edge. She sneaked out her phone and checked her text messages. Why the hell wasn't Inuyasha responding to her? Hesitating for a few brief moments, she started to text Koga to get some answers.

Kagome: 'Hey Koga…'

Koga: '…This is rare. What do you want?'

Kagome: 'Look, I didn't want to ask you, but I really need to know… Is it true that Kikyou is back?'

She nervously tapped her foot, anticipating his reply. She really hoped that the rumors weren't true-

Koga: 'Yeah.'

Kagome froze; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and looked back at the message. _'Yeah.' _She repeated these actions, hoping that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Kagome: '….This isn't another one of your sick jokes right?'

Koga: 'I wish it was.'

Kagome rested her head on her desk, drowning out all the noise around her. She really couldn't believe it. Now that she was finally getting somewhere with Inuyasha, _she _just had to show up out of nowhere? Why did she have to make things so difficult? Was this the reason why Inuyasha wasn't responding back to her texts? Was he too afraid to talk to her? Did he… already make a decision? Before she jumped to anymore conclusions, her phone vibrated, interrupting her thoughts.

Koga: 'Have lunch with me.'

Koga didn't really like the thought of hanging out with Kagome, but he had to talk to her. She was probably freaking out just as bad Inuyasha was right now. Why it was him to always be the one to deal with this kind of shit? Not to mention Kikyou sending submittable messages all throughout class. Purposely dropping her pencil near him, just to get his attention, asking him to share a textbook even though everyone else in class already offered to share, oh and of course staring at him every chance she could get. What exactly did she want to accomplish? Was she really serious about chasing after him? Was she really trying to hurt Inuyasha even more? Nothing hurts more than having your first love hit on your best friend.

Koga wasn't falling for her whore tricks. Besides, he was already happily with someone. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a small note fly onto his desk. He stared at it for a couple seconds, hesitating to open it. He glanced over at Kikyou, who smiled at him innocently. He sighed and decided to play along. It couldn't hurt to just read it right? He opened the note and quickly read it. His face turned beet red and shot Kikyou a death glare. She put her hand over her mouth to sustain herself from bursting out laughing. Koga quickly scribbled in large letters on the note, 'FUCK OFF, I LIKE DICKS.' He crumbled it up and threw at her. She opened the note and quickly read it, giving Koga a surprised look. Koga stuck his tongue out at her, feeling victorious. The school bell rang for lunch; Koga quickly gathered his things and darted out the door. He rushed to the stairs, waiting for Kagome.

'Finally, freedom…' He leaned against the wall and flipped open his phone to text her.

Koga: 'Hey, meet me at the stairs.'

Kagome: "K, I am on my way."

Koga sighed. That was woman talk for, 'Oh, okay. Let me just quickly do what I have to do that may take me about 10-15 minutes"; typical women.  
>Koga: '…Can you bring me a sandwich?'<p>

Some minutes passed by and he finally saw her walking down the hall. He sighed and rose off of the ground and crossed his arms. Kagome walked up to him and waved. He waved back and corrected the strap on his bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late…" Koga breathed, handing over a sandwich to Koga. Koga smiled and snatched the sandwich.

"I forgive you. Thanks."

Kagome smiled and started walking up the stairs. Koga began to munch on his treat and followed her."To the roof, right?"

Koga nodded in response, waving at some giggling girls that passed by. Kagome rolled her eyes. Nothing really changed much for Koga. He was still popular, even though it widely known he was gay. She always envied him. It seemed like he always got what he wanted. As the two quickly trudged up the stairs, Koga didn't realize how awkward it was to be alone with Kagome. Sure they didn't like each other, but before they actually _dated._ He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something to say. It was easier with Inuyasha around, because he always had to chance to openly insult her. But with Inuyasha gone, the atmosphere just seemed a bit off. Reaching the roof door, Koga quickly walked past Kagome and opened the door for her. Kagome was a bit surprised at this, but let it slide. She went outside, mumbling, "Thanks," and looked for a place to sit.

She sat against the fence and reached in her bag for her lunch. Koga sat next to her, giving them a little bit of distance and sighed while throwing his bag to the side. He rested his head on the fence and looked up at the sky.

"Kikyou is really back, huh?"

Koga looked over at Kagome and sighed. "Yeah, just like the rumors said. She was even in my homeroom class." Kagome looked at ravenette, stunned by this. "Really?" Koga lifted his leg and rested his arm on it, looking forward. "Yeah and it was pure torture. She was hitting on me the entire class." Kagome rolled her eyes, not surprised. "Doesn't she know you're gay?" She responded, opening up her lunch. Koga glanced over at Kagome's bento and sneakily stole a sushi role. Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but decided to let him do what he wants; she didn't have much of an appetite anyways. "Now she does," Koga replied with a slight chuckle. Kagome had wondered what he had meant by that, but decided to let it go. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He went home."

Kagome looked at him with a concerned look. Koga looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's just _emotionally _sick. Kikyou suddenly appearing had quite the impact on him." Kagome played with her food, making a bit of mess and sighed. "He does still love you, you know."

Oh great, here comes the tears. Why did she have to cry, especially in front of Koga? She tried her best to hold them back, but a few streams of tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I know…" She gasped as Koga suddenly grabbed her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes widened in surprise. Koga looked down at her, sincerity in his eyes. "You don't have to act tough all of the time. It's okay to cry, Kagome." And with that, Kagome let it out. Koga brought her closer to his chest and hugged her. It was a weird kind of moment. No matter how much they bickered, Koga couldn't help but still care for Kagome. Yeah, she was annoying and bit self-centered, but she wasn't perfect.

Koga felt Kagome relax a bit as her sniffling began to die down. He rubbed her back, trying to make feel more comfortable. "Feel better?" Kagome nodded and slowly separated from him. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry Koga… Your shirt…" Koga snickered and looked at the huge wet stain on his shirt. "Eh, don't worry about it. Inuyasha can wash it later." Kagome giggled and put her bento away. Koga wiped a few remaining tears, which made her blush a light pink. "Hey, you know, I am still always here for you, right?" Kagome's face turned a bright red and quickly turned her head. "T-Thanks…"

Koga blinked, confused by her actions. He finally realized and smiled. Girls were too easy. It didn't hurt to tease a bit more right? "It's no problem. Even though I'm an asshole, I do have some good points," Koga said while quickly taking off his blazer. He stood up and took his shirt, not wanting to walk around with a stain on his shirt all day. He was going to have to borrow something from the nurses' office again. Kagome couldn't help but stare. It's not like it wasn't the first time she's seen his body, but it's been a while. She blushed and looked down at her lap. Just looking at him made her remember all the intimate moments they had shared when they were together. She couldn't help to wonder if he was still good at _that _and even _that. _She didn't have that much experience at the time, but she could give the title of 'Expert' to Koga easily.

Koga quickly put back on his blazer and buttoned it up. He sat back and sighed. Kagome looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Won't you be cold like that?" Koga shrugged and flashed a goofy smile. "Hey, if I get sick, then I don't have to go to school. Wouldn't that be a good thing with all the crap that's going on around here?" Kagome laughed. She stopped suddenly and touched her lip. Koga raised a confused brow. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. "No, it's nothing… It's just that, it's been a while since I've laughed like this…" The two looked up at the sky, mesmerized by the clouds.

"Koga…?"

"Hmm?"

"What ever happened… to us?"

Koga tensed and looked into his lap. He sighed and took a deep breath. "You sure you want to talk about this now?"

"Well, what's the right time to talk about it? I've always been curious, and you've never given me an honest answer."

"Well, I…" Koga scratched the back of his head, running his fingers through his ponytail and then letting his arm fall onto his lap. "It's not that simple to explain, Kagome."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and punched him in the arm. "Don't B.S. it Koga. Tell me the truth." Koga shot her a mean look and rubbed his arm. Holy, was she working out or something? He sighed and decided it's better to tell her. "Okay, fine. Look, I just… I did really like you Kagome."

Kagome blushed a bit and looked back in her lap. She gripped her skirt, making small ruffles and straightened it back out. "Really? It didn't really seem like it."

"Well, you got to understand. Even before dating you, I always questioned my sexuality. I was aware of my attraction towards you, so I asked you out."

Kagome looked at him with a hurtful look. "Was I just an experiment to you?"

Koga widened his eyes in shock and looked back at her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Hey, don't you ever think that! You were never…just an experiment. You meant a lot to me Kagome."

"Then why? Why did you end it? What did I do wrong?"

Koga shook his head and took Kagome's other hand. "It wasn't what you did wrong. I-I just was in love with someone else. A male as a matter of fact. Sure, I did have feelings for you, but as more time passed by when I realized my love for him, I felt as if I was leading you on; telling a lie; even using you. I was a jerk to make you stay by my side any longer."

"So then you ended it…"

"Yeah…" Koga breathed as he let go of her hands. Kagome sighed and rested her head against the fence. "I honestly kind of miss those days though." Koga looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow. She looked back at him and smiled. Koga grinned and said, "What? You trying to say you still have feelings for me or something? Ha ha."

Kagome's face turned beet red and looked the other way. Koga stopped laughing and stared at her.

Oh _shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Finally, the 5th installment! How was this one? Quite the shocker isn't it? I tried to make it along the lines of the original Inuyasha.

Drama after drama after drama. Yay!

**Future chapter(s) warning: **Betrayal, some hardcore stuff and cat fights.

Reviews are welcome, flaming is unnecessary!


End file.
